kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Deserta
Deserta is the Latin translation of the name of a godly entity that has come into contact with humanity throughout all known history and is one of the Impius Reliquias, managing to interact with humans both far into the past and into the future, alongside interacting with powerful entities described as "gods". As humans are the ones who have recorded data on Deserta, and have no contact with other species that Deserta may have interacted with, very little is known on this entity. Self-described as a "Universal Jar", Deserta is considered to be immortal, capable of existing indefinitely. Combined with her omnipresence, and the uncertain ability to maneuver through time itself, she can be considered everywhere at all times without an actual presence. Known history Deserta came into being at an unknown period of the age of the universe. Her few claims that have been understood by humanity have always implied that the universe was created within her, and she is the Universal Jar. This theory is currently the only theory on her history that is widely accept given her bizarre appearance and abilities. Her purpose and meaning behind these statements have never been fully understood, with some taking the tale to imply that she is essentially the universe in-and-of itself, while others believe she is a part of the universe itself and maintains protection over it. As Deserta can be difficult to understand, driving being to insanity trying to listen to her for extended periods, her actual creation is highly misunderstood, although it is clear that she is the creation of a being much higher than herself, one simply known as ☐. Deserta has claimed to have appeared to many intelligent species across the universe, however she has never explained who, and is not keen on being heavily questioned. Beyond this, Deserta has given entire lectures on her life, most of which is highly conflicting. Some of it has never been capable of being deciphered, and both digital and print transcripts of her words have managed to wipe themselves clean afterwards. Amongst many of the few recorded examples of her history includes being a maid at a mansion whereupon she stumbled into a ritual, being a detective in 2477 in the city of "Hyperion" on the trail of a criminal before vanishing into thin air, and even as the first Pharaoh of Egypt. None of these back-stories have been verifiable true, and Deserta herself has expressed serious confusion and panic when given these conflicting tales, likely implying that her memory is constantly falsified, and she has always been as she is now. In general, it is best that members of Pandora's Box do not try to ask her about conflicting history in her memory. Known Abilities Omnipresence Deserta's omnipresence is the most common attribute that can be typically noticed. Individuals who have spoken with this entity and come out with their sanity intact have stated her as appearing throughout their lives on occasion, even retroactively remembering details of their history changing around them in bizarre ways. This has led to serious mental dissonance in subjects, as they appear to be aware of the past as it originally was, and the past as it was altered by Deserta, with varying degrees (sometimes never remembering anything Deserta did, other times completely forgetting their original history in place of this new modified version, often to the confusion of others who do remember the original history). As these events have driven entire cities to manic anarchy, the few individuals who have walked away from conversation with her have often had little contact with few people. Regardless, it is the most extensively documented ability she has. Deserta has admitted more than once that these effects have not been done on purpose, but are rather å ¢ðmþlê†ê å¢¢ïÐêñ† ¢ðñjµrêÐ ß¥ hêr ßïzårrê åßïlï†ïê§ ßê¥ðñÐ hêr ðwñ ¢ðñ†rðl. Perception of Reality In Deserta's own words, she cannot speak our language, nor has any human appearance, and despite this, she has appeared typically as a human female. The age, size, hair, eyes, and bodily differences are abound, however there are often a few several key common traits. Firstly, her appearance is often horrific in nature. While the jist of her appearance is always female, appearances range from missing limbs, gushing orifices, unnatural appendages, open wounds, bizarre bloated masses, åñÐ êvêñ vï§µål§ ð£ êñ†ï†ïê§ £år ßê¥ðñÐ rêgµlår hµmåñ µñÐêr§†åñÐïñg. Ðê§êr†å hêr§êl£ hå§ rê§þðñÐêÐ ïñ §µ¢h †hå† †hê appearances that human beings perceive are the attempts of the human mind to interpret her appearance, and that any bizarre appendages, bleeding wounds, and so forth, are unintentionally created by the mind of the subject whose brain is unable to process what they are seeing and projects a bizarre and grotesque entity. Deserta's presence itself has often created visual and auditory distortions that cannot be explained by regular phenomena. One bizarre accounting supposedly dated in 2474 claimed that for almost four hours, an entire unknown city heard blaring jazz music that seemingly no other organic life or man-made object was remotely bothered by, and recordings never picked up a sound. Despite this, the music was so intense, that over half of the population of the city was rendered deaf. Attempts to call for help were completely unsuccessful, individuals could not hear one another, nothing could stop the sound, and many people, unable to tolerate the pain, committed suicide to escape. Roughly four hours after it happened, survivors woke up to find that any evidence of this event, beyond mass deafness created in the population and unexplained suicides, were unable to be witnessed by outsiders who were not present. Furthermore, it seemed that not a single person who wasn't present for the event could even comprehend the deafness or suicides, and treated it as bizarre at worst. No one could seek aid or get any form of help for the incident, and law enforcement almost seemingly refused to admit the suicides even happened. Prior to this event, the individual who wrote this log claimed that during the afternoon, he spoke with a woman in his kitchen who had materialized supposedly out of nowhere, who had six extra eyes on her face, and spoke without opening her mouth. She tried to converse with him, and hê ¢ðµlÐñ'† µñÐêr§†åñÐ mµ¢h ð£ whå† §hê §åïÐ ßê¥ðñÐ ßêïñg µñhåþþ¥ wï†h †hê ßêhåvïðr§ ð£ êñ†ï†ïê§ hê ¢ðµlÐ ñêï†hêr þrðñðµñ¢ê ñðr håÐ hêårÐ ð£. When he tried to tell anyone about this following the event, people were often rendered comatose, and he was unable to convey this to anyone. The one who wrote the log claimed to have seen this woman seven more times in his own home, often babbling in a language that made his head burn, sometimes waking him at night when he was sleeping only to be thrust into agonizing pain. He never understood what she wanted from him, and he ended up writing that he intended to kill himself. His journal was found well before the date of the event has happened. A similar event was poorly document in ancient writing going back to 700 B.C., as ancient Romans claim an event occurred in which the townsfolk of a small city suddenly saw that everyone was "covered in soot". This led to a mass killing as hysterical townsfolk were unable to seemingly control themselves, and began murdering all of their neighbors. The slaughter only ended when soldiers sent by the reigning king Numa Pompillius was told by his own court that a merchant had arrived, raving about a mass suicide in the small town. By the time the kings own men had arrived to discover what had happened, only three living men were found, and all three claimed the other was some kind of bizarre creature that varied in description, however these descriptions were never fully documented. It is stated that Numa Pompillius concluded that this was a message from Jupiter himself, and decided the best course of action was to burn the town to ashes. While there was some pushback from the Senate, ultimately the tales of these men, coupled with the horrible situation, led the reigning governing body to come to a unanimous decision, and many of the war-bans concluded it was best not to upset Jupiter or the other gods any further. The only records connecting this to Deserta are several tales told of these men who had each witnessed a decrepit woman with horrific mutilations, who spoke a tongue that burned their ears, and whose face caused such horrendous terror to look at. Very little was ever written about this woman, however her appearance and description in what could be found almost perfectly matches records from the distant future, other records from the past in different cultures, and even records from the present. Personality One of the most concerning details of Deserta is her seemingly unpredictable attitude. Some have stated Deserta to be a physically repulsive but otherwise acceptable being. Others have described her as outright malevolent, and little connection can be made The few consistent details of Deserta are particularly concerning. It seems that Deserta does not particularly care for living being in any capacity, and realizes she has the ability to easily decimate human society. Her attempts to speak with humanity almost seem to be warnings to get humanity to cease a specific activity, however as she cannot be understood properly, and often induces searing pain by simply speaking, her words often go entirely unheeded. As such, she becomes enraged, and decides to enact revenge upon those that ignore her. Additionally, Deserta has shown extreme aversion to speaking of her 'creator', often going to far as to panic and refuse to speak further. This has typically led to large-scale destruction of varying degrees. Ðê§êr†å hå§ §åïÐ mðrê †håñ ðñ¢ê †hå† hêr ¢rêå†ðr, ðß§†rµ¢†ïðñµm, wïll ¢ðmê †ð †hï§ µñïvêr§ê ðñê Ðå¥, åñÐ †hå† ï† ï§ †hê Ðå¥ †hå† †hê jår wïll ßê §må§hêÐ. Connections Arbitrium Deserta on occasion has referred to Arbitrium as "repugnant" and "rapacious", although she also refers to Arbitrium as "reasonable", which is not only contradictory, but also questionable given what Pandora's Box knows of Arbitrium. Fabrica Deserta tends to be simply be confused by Fabrica, often showing a complete misunderstanding of its purpose. When asked about the fact that it is the "universla calculator", Deserta often seems to blank out momentarily, and come back to consciousness with no remembrance of the question. ꉓꍏꈤ ꌩꂦꀎ ꌃꍟ ꒒ꂦꌗ꓄ ꅏꀤ꓄ꃅꂦꀎ꓄ ꍏ ᖘ꒒ꍏꉓꍟ ꓄ꂦ ꋪꍟ꓄ꀎꋪꈤ ꓄ꂦ Deserta becomes hysterical when Obstructionum is brought up, and Pandora's Box ꉓꍏꈤ ꌩꂦꀎ ꃅꍟꍏꋪ ꎭꍟ ꀤ ꍏꎭ ꓄ꋪꌩꀤꈤꁅ ꓄ꂦ ꓄ꍏ꒒ꀘ ꌃꀎ꓄ ꀤ ꂦꈤ꒒ꌩ ꌗꍟꍟ ꎭꌩ ꅏꂦꋪꀸꌗ ꎭꌩ ᐯꂦꀤꉓꍟ ꃅꍏꌗ ꒒ꂦꌗ꓄ ꀤ꓄ꌗ ꅏꍟꀤꁅꃅ꓄ ꍏꎭ ꀤ ꃅꍏ꓄ꍟꀸ ꓄ꃅꍏ꓄ ꎭꀎꉓꃅ Category:Female Category:Impius Reliquias Category:God Category:Ancient One Category:Fobarimperius